


Chance Meetings

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just a little one shot from an ask I got on tumblr
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Chance Meetings

Alfie sat back in his chair, grinning at the raucous laughter from the wedding party on the top table, where the best man was making sure the whole room knew just how funny the bride and groom’s first meeting was.

Glancing out of the window, Alfie caught a glimpse of you in the garden, chasing your little boy around the lush grass with a smile on your face as your (colour) hair glistened in the mid- afternoon sunshine.

With a fond smile, he thought about your own chance meeting just a few years ago.

_Alfie sighed as he locked the bakery doors. He hadn’t realised it was so late but he’d had so much work to do that time had just escaped him. Ollie had dropped Cyril home hours earlier on his own way home, practically running from the bakery unwilling to risk Alfie’s offer of an early dart from being rescinded at the last possible moment._

_The streets were fairly empty with only a few merry revellers dotted around every now and then. Most stayed out of Alfie’s way. Even if they didn’t know who he was, his long dark coat and wide brimmed hat only enhanced the menacing aura around him which was enough for people to give him a wide birth._

_With his cane clanking in time to his heavy footsteps, Alfie allowed the cool, crisp breeze to revive his tired body from his laboriously hellish day. His mind was elsewhere as he passed by one of the smaller boozers in the area, thinking about the tasks that still lay ahead of him upon his return to the bakery in a few hours, when someone knocked into him sending his cane clattering to the ground._

_Alfie’s first reaction was to lash out, ready to defend himself. He might be in his own territory, but he never put it past Sabini to send his lads out when he thought Alfie was alone and therefore an easy target. Unluckily for them, Alfie had enough brute force and speed to kick them all to the curb without hardly breaking a sweat. But Alfie’s rage soon turned to shock when the body he grabbed was distinctly feminine._

_“Sorry,” the girl apologised, and Alfie found himself staring into the most beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes he had ever had the fortune to see in his entire life. She swayed on her high heels and it was then he realised she was drunk. “I didn’t mean to knock into you.”_

_“No harm done,” Alfie grinned, steadying the girl by the arm. “You just watch where you’re goin’, eh? Lucky it was just me you walked into and not a fuckin’ lamppost, cos that would have proper hurt, wouldn’t it?”_

_The girl giggled, a sweet sound that was almost foreign to Alfie and he found himself bizarrely sad when he tipped his hat politely and began to walk away._

_He hadn’t got more than a few steps away when he heard a thud behind him and that sweet voice uttering a rather unladylike exclamation. Turning around, he rolled his eyes when he saw her on the floor in a pile, frowning as she examined her hands which were grazed and bleeding._

_“Upsy daisy,” Alfie put his hands underneath her arms and lifted her to her feet, tutting when he saw the state of her knees which were also bleeding and her stockings were all torn. “Deary me. Got yourself into a right state, aint ya? You on your own, love?”_

_“I think so,” she mumbled, her eyes trying to focus on his handsomely rugged face. “I was with my friend but she left with Bob; I think that was his name anyway. His friend thought I was going to go off with him but when he realised I wasn’t, he disappeared too with some blonde tramp at the end of the bar. I was trying to go home but I think I’m lost.”_

_“You aint lost,” Alfie grinned. “You’re just in Camden. And you’re with me so you definitely aint lost now.”_

_“And who are you? The king of Camden?” she giggled again as though it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard._

_“Summit like that,” Alfie smirked at her giddy behaviour. There was look in her eyes that spoke to him and told him that even without a drink in her she was like this. She was like a breath of fresh air and he found himself amused by her. “So Miss ‘I Think I’m Lost’, where do you hail from if it aint from round here?”_

_“Shepherd’s Bush.”_

_“Right,” Alfie furrowed his brow and his hand found its way to his beard as he thought about what to do next. Shepherds Bush was about thirty minutes away in the car, but he was guessing she didn’t drive and if she did, she definitely wasn’t in any state to do so now._

_“If you could perhaps point me in the right direction then I can try and get back,” she said, swaying precariously. “Well, maybe once the road stops spinning.”_

_“I aint sure that’s such a good idea,” he replied. “I reckon the best thing we can do for the moment is get you inside and sobered up, yeah?”_

_“First of all, Mr, I’m not drunk so I don’t need to sober me up. And third of all, I’ve heard about men like you,” she jabbed him in the chest and fixed him with a pointed look that made Alfie’s mouth twitch. “You think that you’re gonna just cart me off and have your way with me. Well, it won’t work because I have a whistle, you know, and I’ll blow that whistle and people will come; people who will gladly beat you up when they see what you’re trying to do.”_

_“Fuckin’ hell you nearly took me eye out with that, love,” Alfie moved backwards as a shiny silver whistle was thrust unceremoniously in his face, and he realised she was deadly serious. “Listen, I aint gonna try nothin’, ok? Trust me, you don’t have to worry.”_

_“No offense but that’s what someone who was going to do something would say.”_

_“Jesus Christ,” Alfie pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Right, I aint gonna say it again, so you might wanna put your little whistle away and listen. You, right, are pissed as a fuckin’ fart, love, and I’m tryin’ to do the decent thing by makin’ sure you’re all right, when really I just wanna go home and sleep cos I’ve been in work all fuckin’ day.”_

_“Well don’t let me keep you,” she pouted._

_“Look, just humour me, yeah,” Alfie tried a different approach. “Have pity on me because how am I meant to get any sleep knowin’ I’ve left a poor girl bleedin’ to death on the street.”_

_“I’m hardly bleeding to death,” she snorted, looking down at her scuffed knees._

_“You don’t know that, do ya? Unless you’re some sort of nurse or summit in which case I take it back.”_

_She grinned and Alfie swore it knocked the breath right out of him. She was most definitely the most beautiful human he’d ever laid eyes upon._

_“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not a nurse; I’m just a clerk at a lawyer’s office.”_

_“Hmm, maybe I should just leave ya to bleed out then. Might be kinder to you in the long run then havin’ to go back to such a dull fuckin’ job, eh?” Alfie smirked. “Although perhaps you could tell me your name quickly so I know what to have put on your grave stone, yeah?”_

_“I’m Y/N,” she smiled almost shyly, holding out a hand to him. “And you are?”_

_“Alfred Solomons, at your service,” he took her hand and kissed it with a dramatic flourish that made her blush. “Now, Y/N, are you gonna let me take you inside and get cleaned up? Scouts honour that I shan’t try anythin’ untoward. Well alright, so I weren’t never a scout cos I was too fuckin’ old, weren’t I? But you have my word that I aint gonna ravage you or nowt like that. You can ask anyone around here and they’ll tell you that my word is golden.”_

_“You’re not even gonna ravage me a little?” Y/N bit her lip playfully, the alcohol coursing through her system suddenly making her feel brave._

_“Cheeky bugger you, aint ya?” Alfie shook his head, his eyes twinkling with unabashed mirth._

_He leaned forward and his face was close to hers; so close that he could make out every little fleck of colour in her eyes, and the way her pupils dilated at his closeness. He could smell rum as her mouth widened ever so slightly to accommodate the sudden hitch in her breathing, and his hand twitched at his side as her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. His hand cupped her cheek and his face edged ever closer in a bid to capture her lips with his own. Just as their mouths were about to meet, she suddenly bent over at the waist and promptly vomited up the contents of her stomach all over Alfie’s shoes._

_With a grimace, Alfie rubbed her back and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket._

_“I’m so sorry,” she apologised, standing up and gratefully accepting the handkerchief from his hand. “I’ve well and truly ballsed that up now, haven’t I?”_

_Despite the vomit staining the front of her lavender coloured dress or the the way her mascara now ran down her face as her eyes watered, Alfie found himself nonetheless enthralled by her._

_“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve had plenty of girls fall at my feet in the past, but I can’t say I’ve ever had anyone spew at them before,” he winked._

_“I can’t say I’ve ever spewed at anyone’s feet either,” she admitted embarrassedly._

_“Then this’ll be a story for the grandkids then won’t it_?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You looked up as your husband approached, his limp more pronounced after having been sat down for so long. Smiling warmly, he wrapped his arms around you in a bear hug as you both watched the little boy who looked so much like his father chase after a butterfly, squealing excitedly.

“I wonder if the next one will be as hard work as this one?” you murmured, grinning when you felt Alfie pull back in surprise. You touched his face and stood up on your tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.

“Another baby,” Alfie placed his gentle hands against your stomach in awe. “And there was me thinkin’ you were spewin’ your guts up this mornin’ cos you’d already had a tipple. We both know how you can’t handle your drink, eh, love?”

“You’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?” you pretended to glare him.

“Never,” Alfie murmured, his mouth smiling against yours as he kissed you. “I told you, it’s gonna a story for the grandkids one day, aint it?”

And it was.


End file.
